krp_the_heisters_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Mercer
Overview Jason is a normal male with very few complications; only having a strong heart and stronger fists. He spent most of his life fighting for it, and had resorted to stealing so that he and his siblings could thrive. When he left the home on his own, he begun picking up on sword techniques from a martial arts teacher down in Colorado. Now, Jason has resorted to criminal acts. Being MIA for a long while, Jason was last seen at the Café near the police station. His intentions are unknown. Appearance Jason is a semi-built male, a six pack defining his abdomen. Standing at about five feet and nine inches, he has jet black hair with maya blue colored eyes, these seeming to spread fear in to the souls of those he deems 'unworthy' to be in his presence. There is a scar running from the right side of his face down towards the left side of his lower lip, caused during a fight he had with one of the local kids. His attire usually consists of nearly all black clothing, a jacket, pants, boots, etc.. Besides a white undershirt that makes his other clothing look menacing or retro. Jason also wears a black trench coat, and, underneath that his that he wears his side gun holsters so that he can carry his guns, but have them hidden at the same time is preferred weapon is the katana, which is why he carries the blade on his back at all times. Unless he is of course relaxing. Personality At first, he was a caring and gentle child. But when he began grow up to see the world in the desperate grip of reality... His demeanor began to show a drastic change, usually showing random bursts of rage or having severe moments of depression in his growing years. Recently, they have slowly began to fade away, but rather a cold personality take over his being. Although, it has been known that Jason is very kind and loving towards his siblings, and those closest to him. An example being the male sending small checks to his siblings so that they were able to buy new clothes or buy some things for others. Skills Jason has been trained by his father, who was once a boxer. His fighting skill has drastically increased since then, the majority of his hand to hand fighting skill being street fighting rather than professional. He is also an adept at Japanese sword play, which is more useful than going into a fight with a dagger. While in the Colorado street gang, Jace had begun to use firearms. From pistols to small SMG's. He is a natural born leader, and has an easy time planning out tactics for an operation. Weapons Jason usually carries around his 28" Katana blade, either by itself or in its case, with him. As well as carrying two silenced pistols in his side holsters whenever he is out and about. Only as a safety measure, as anyone can jump you in the streets for money. Biography The male was born into a rather poor family, them being robbed no matter where they had went. His mother was working two jobs while the father was retired from his line of work, having to watch over the young boy and his siblings. The siblings being his sister Emelia and his brother Kale. When the mother was home, she was either asleep or too irritable to spend time with her children. This caused a rather major depression in the boy when he was growing up, but caused a greater bond towards his father. Soon after, the mother had passed to a brain tumor caused by all the stress, and a life plan had given the Mercer family a few thousand dollars to live on. The fathers name was Owen, who had been a retired boxer with a record of 18-7. But, due to a mix up in the finances, they had lost everything. One day, when Jace had returned home from school, he noticed that his son had obtained a black eye and a cut lip. "Son, what happened?" He would ask, the eleven year old boy being shy about it. "I slipped and fell down the stairs." This caused a chuckle to escape the lips of the elder. "Come on, who did it?" Owen asked once more, causing the boy to finally break. "This boy at my school took the money you gave me for lunch... I tried running, but he pushed me against the wall and started punching me..." Owen nodded his head, giving a light smile. "After dinner, you and I will head down to the basement for a little surprise. Sound good?" The boy smiled and nodded his head happily. For the next few years, Jason and his father had trained down in the basement almost every night, greater increasing the boys fighting skills. Although it was not martial arts, knowing how to fight on the street was not too bad. But, on a stroke of luck one Tuesday afternoon, Owen had recieved a phone call. It was an agent who wanted to get Owen back in the ring for a comeback fight against the reigning heavyweight champion. He happily accepted this, flying his family down to Colorado for the fight. Owen had won that night too, gaining the prize that was $400,000, and becoming the new heavyweight champion. This had given them the chance to renew themselves in a better life. Jason, having taken interest in ancient Japanese swordsmanship, began taking lessons down at the local dojo. His master, Rain Hojimura, was reluctant at first because it was such an odd request. But after a few days of pleading, the old man had accepted the offer. Months had passed, the old man beginning to see promise and improvement in the boy from the time of which they started. "Young Jace, come here, my boy." The pupil glanced over, opening his water bottle to take a drink before walking over to his mentor. "What is it, master?" He had asked, sitting down on his knees before the man. "I have seen you grow from the novice you were, to the adept you are today... I am proud of you, Jason." With this stated, the old man reached behind him and pulled out a real Japanese katana, this causing quite a shock to appear on the adepts facial features. "Whoa... You're giving me this?" The teen said, slowly taking the weapon in his hands. "Yes. And you should be proud. This, my boy, is a Honjo Masamune, one of the best Katanas ever forged by the best known Japanese sword smith, Masamune. I have held this in my family for generations... And I believe that you shall take good care of this blade." A few days after, Jace left the dojo, saying his goodbyes to his mentor and heading out to explore the world. But... At some point in his life, he had felt that he never had enough. He never felt in place with the normal kids. So, he had joined a small gang in Colorado. The gang leader, Cole, had taken interest in the Mercer male, even going as far as to take him under his wing as his second in command. Cole taught him how to properly handle guns, and in return, Jason planned out their crimes. They did a few petty crimes, such as vandalism or Grand Theft Auto, but... Jace felt like he belonged now. His life began to change after he was caught and jailed during one of the gangs thieving attempts. It wasn't an issue for him, as his father had bailed him out. Owen was greatly disappointed in Jace, but he had heard many things while he was in his cell.. The most important being a bank in Germany. After hearing about said bank, Jason had gone into his home to steal $200,000. Although, when he left with the two duffel bags full of cash... He knew that there was no turning back. Leaving his new phone number under both Emelia and Kales pillows, the elder brother kissed both of their heads and smiled. 'I'll keep in touch... I don't mean to do this to you both but... I have to go with what I feel is right...' Those were the words uttered under his breath before he had faded from the scene... To this day, his brother and sister are confused on why they recieve small $200 dollar checks from an anonymous source. Relationships Owen Mercer The father of Jason Mercer, and the current World Heavyweight champion. He felt like he did a very good job at raising the boy, until he began to take notice of his drastic criminal change. Owen was very disappointed and hurt when he noticed that his son took off with half of his title match winnnings, but found there to be no point for him to chase after Jason. He still loves him, and has forgiven him for what had happened. Emelia Mercer The only sister of Jason. Her being about three years younger than him, she had grown up seeing her oldest brother as a substitute for her dad when he was out boxing. She looks up to Jason as a role model, and would want to be just like him one day. (Minus the criminal acts) She was extremely upset to find that he had left, but constantly texts him to check up on him. Although it is not clear who sends the checks, she knows it is her older brother looking out for her. Kale Mercer The youngest brother of Jason and Emelia Mercer. The boy is only nine years old, so he does not necessarily understand the entire situation. He only knows that his brother left for a weird reason and that he gets checks in the mail. That's it. Rain Hojimura The teacher of Jason when he took his interest in Japanese swordsmanship. He was reluctant to train the boy because it was odd to see an American boy take interest in such an ancient culture. But, after a few days of seeing the boys determination, Rain accepted the offer. After months of witnessing the boys prowess in the art, he gave Jason his most prized possession: A Honjo Masamune sword. This blade was a family heirloom, being one of the best blades made by the swordsmith. Rain has known it to never dull due to the steel being folded on itself multiple times, and he believes Jason will take good care of it. Lance Kueper The officer from Colorado who had busted Jason a long ways back. In a bad stroke of luck, Jason had encountered the officer at the popular Ruhe und Gehen. The two had an awkward conversation before Mercer would be potentially bailed out of the unlucky meeting. He knows they will encounter one another again. Kati Jarvace The 'girlfriend' of Jason Mercer. She is an aquaintance of Jason, although she is older, the male finds her quite attractive. She had bailed him out of the conversation with Lance. After robbing the jewelry store, the two had not spoken since she had left the country Juliette Lewis The partner to Lance, Jason had went to her in an attempt to gain some information. Once learning she had none (after invading her home), he had left. Kyuko Ralen The two had a small meet at the Ruhe und Guhen, where Jason had placed her phone on her table once it fell. And, in a fate encounter, the two had met up on the plane ride to Canada. They had a small conversation before he had left elsewhere on the plane. (More shall be filled out once a small event is finished) Criminal Record *6 estimated counts of murder * 3 counts of Theft *2 counts of Grand Theft Auto *4 counts of assault and battery *1 count of breaking and entering *1 count of vandalism Criminal Operations The plane had touched down, the passengers were released, and Jason Mercer was one of the few people who had arrived in Frankfurt, Germany. A female was with him, a woman named Anaya Kovich. Once retrieving his duffel bags and his weapon, the two had hailed a taxi and traveled towards the ends of town. Once reaching the building that was purchased by Jason, the two would head inside to remain there. Was unpacking, the male had cooked dinner before passing out on one of the leather sofas. Once awaking, he took notice of his accomplice eating the meal, to which brought a smile to his face. That was when another woman, Kati, had walked down the stairs after a long sleep. After a moment, Jace left out to go get used to the town. Once at the Ruhe und Gehen, the male began talking to another person behind him. Unfortunately, it was Lance Kueper. Much to Jason's dismay, the two had talked for a few moments. It was very awkward for a few moments, until Kati had sent him a text that allowed him to leave. Afterwards, Kati and Jason had left to go look around town. A few robberies had filled his criminal life, and was nearly caught at one point, but had managed to slip away. At one point, he infiltrated the home of Julie and Darien. (Not really, more like forced his way in) This was due to him wanting to find out more on Lance. He didn't know why, but the cop had not tried to show himself to the criminal, and that had made him edgy. He left later on. Act II Jason was absent for the events at the subway, and has just now re-emerged in Frankfurt. Suggestions could be he was MIA from the country to hide away after showing his face to Julie, or that he hid out somewhere after discovering the bombing at the Police Station. (More shall be filled out soon)